I'm Home
by gemfinder360
Summary: "I had it all planned out. I was gonna make it big on Broadway, and maybe do a Woody Allen movie, and then when we were both ready I would just come back, and he'd be teaching here, and I would just walk through those doors and I'd just say, 'I'm home,' and then we would live happily ever after." The scene between Finn and Rachel that we all wanted at the end of the series.


"I had it all planned out. I was gonna make it big on Broadway, and maybe do a Woody Allen movie, and then when we were both ready I would just come back, and he'd be teaching here, and I would just walk through those doors and I'd just say, 'I'm home,' and then we would live happily ever after."

* * *

Rachel Berry walked through the halls of McKinley High School, feeling quite nostalgic. Some of her best and worst moments happened here, in this building.

At the age of 29, Rachel had accomplished a lot in her young life. After graduating from NYADA at 22, she auditioned for the new revival of Les Miserables, and got the part of Eponine. She got nominated for a Tony for the role, and while she didn't win, a lot of buzz was created around her name. After around nine months in Les Mis, she auditioned to play Elphaba in the movie adaptation of 'Wicked', which she got.

The movie was a hit, and she won an Oscar for it. Once the excitement from the Oscars had started to die down, the news that a revival of Funny Girl was in the works broke out and the producer himself offered Rachel to come audition. Unsurprisingly to anybody, she got the part, and on her opening night, Barbra Streisand herself sent Rachel flowers and a note that said that she herself could not have picked anyone better to play Fanny than Rachel.

Rachel had sobbed uncontrollably for a solid half an hour, and only stopped because she had to get ready for her show.

That year, she did win a Tony, and got to perform 'Who Are You Now' and 'Don't Rain on My Parade' with Barbra Streisand. That night, Barbra had told Rachel that she was very proud of her, and planned on coming to see the show soon.

Again, Rachel had sobbed uncontrollably for an hour.

She stayed with Funny Girl for a year and a half, finally leaving when she was approached to star in a new movie-musical called 'Glee.' It was about a high school glee club, and being different and breaking away from the status-quo. Rachel obviously related very heavily to the movie, and it showed in her performance. She won another Oscar, as well as an Emmy and a Grammy, making her the youngest EGOT winner to date.

While she was doing all this, she started a charity called 'A Gleeful Place,' for kids who are affected by bullying. The charity is non-profit, and had centers all over the country that provides counseling, activities for the kids to participate in to make friends so they don't feel so alone, mentors to help guide the kids, and just a general place were the children feel safe and comfortable. It is available for kids of all grades, and has an extremely active anti-bullying campaign.

She was still very active in the charity, and was even planning on recording an album sometime in the future, but now she decided that she needed a bit of a break. She had been very busy the past seven years, and had accomplished all that she had ever dreamed of, except of one thing, which she was fixing to change right now.

Taking a left at the end of the hallway, Rachel walked for a bit more before entering the choir. It looked a lot like it had when she was in High School. Glee had gotten out a little while ago, and nobody was in the room except for one person who was looking over sheet music.

Finn Hudson.

Finn had always been there for Rachel, and vice-versa. He went to her opening night for Les Miserables and Funny Girl. He was her date for both of the times she was nominated for a Tony, and was also her date for the times that she had won her Oscars, Emmy, and Grammy. He was in all of her acceptance speeches, and went with her to both of her premiers. He helped her found her charity, and also helped her run it.

Rachel was there when Finn graduated from college, and after his mom, she was the first person he called when he got hired by McKinley to teach English and coach the Glee Cub. Rachel tried her hardest to come to all of the Glee Club's competitions, and even stopped by every so often to help Finn teach the Glee Club.

They had remained best friends throughout the years, but everyone knew that their feelings ran much, much deeper than that.

Finn heard someone walking towards him, and smiled when he looked up and saw Rachel coming his way. The flutter he got in his chest whenever he saw her had never gone away. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Rachel smiled softly at Finn. When she was finally in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a soft, yet over a decade's worth of passion filled kiss, which Finn eagerly returned.

Breathless, Rachel pulled away from Finn, and looked in his eyes. She said the two words that she had been wanting to say to him for so long.

"I'm home."

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
